Chapter 99
is the ninety-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-A continue the room with the "best taste" contest with the winner receiving the Room King Award and thus title of "Room King". On the fourth floor, Eijiro Kirishima mentions that Katsuki Bakugo did not want to participate, so Class 1-A decide to check Eijiro's room and the other rooms; Eijiro's room is filled with manly items and Mezo Shoji's room has a minimalist theme. On the fifth floor, Hanta Sero's room is Asian themed. Next, Shoto Todoroki's room is Japanese-styled with tatami flooring; the girls are impressed and Toru Hagakure comments that Shoto will grow up to be a big-shot while Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta are surprised, impressed yet envious that Shoto did all the remodeling by himself. The next room is Rikido Sato's which is normal. However, Rikido remembers that he was baking a cake, a hobby of his, and shares the cake with his classmates, much to the delight of the girls. All of the males' rooms have been checked and now the time to check the females' rooms has come. The first room to be checked is Kyoka Jiro's; her room is rock-themed. Next, Toru's room is normal, Mina Ashido's room is filled with cute items, and Ochaco Uraraka's room is also normal with Ochaco considering it to be dull. The next room to be checked is Tsuyu Asui's, but Ochaco says that she is feeling under the weather so Class 1-A decide to check Momo Yaoyorozu's room. Momo's room has a large luxurious bed taking up most of the room space. Back in the common space on the first floor, the votes are tallied and the Room King Award goes to Rikido, much to Rikido's surprise. Rikido received his votes from the girls because his cake was delicious, which makes Denki and Minoru accuse Rikido of bribing. Before heading to bed, Ochaco asks Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro, Shoto, Momo, and Tenya Iida for a moment of their time. Outside, Izuku, Eijiro, Shoto, Momo and Tenya meet with Ochaco and Tsuyu, and Ochaco tells them that Tsuyu would like to speak to them. Tsuyu says that she told Class 1-A at the hospital that trying to save Katsuki out of selfishness would be no different than a villain's. Tsuyu admits that her choice of words was severe and after they actually went to save Katsuki, which shocked her, made her regret her choice of words. Tsuyu became frustrated at her cowardly behavior which made her feel guilty in trying to stop them. Due to her guilt and the rest of Class 1-A's negative feelings towards them as a result of their decision to save Katsuki, Tsuyu became upset at not being able to have friendly chats with them like before. Tsuyu says that she wanted to have this conversation to settle things right and go back to having fun like before. While consoling Tsuyu, Ochaco explains to them that the "Room King" contest was to wipe the slate clean of their actions so that they can start anew again. Izuku, Eijiro, Momo, Tenya, and Shoto apologize to Tsuyu for their actions and for worrying the rest of Class 1-A. The trust between Izuku, Eijiro, Momo, Tenya, and Shoto and the rest of Class 1-A has been restored. The next day, Class 1-A begin their school life anew. In Class 1-A's room, Shota Aizawa mentions that their first objective will be earning their "Provisional Hero Licenses". Shota reminds them that the Provincial Hero Licenses grants them permission to directly intervene when people's lives are at stake. The exam to obtain the Provincial Hero Licenses is less than five percent. To prepare for the Provincial Hero License exam, Shota decides that Class 1-A will create at least two signature super moves that they will use in combat; Ken Ishiyama, Ectoplasm, and Nemuri Kayama arrive in the room to help. Class 1-A gets excited. Characters In Order of Appearance Quick References Chapter Notes Trivia *This chapter sketch was posted before chapter 99 officially released. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 99 fr:Chapitre 99